Hope
by Pheraearwen
Summary: Complete. A short companion story that takes place after the events in Through The Darkness. Involves the battle for Helm's Deep


Hope  
  
Short companion story to Through The Darkness  
  
Disclaimers: I do NOT own any of the characters, places, or languages made by J.R.R. Tolkien. The characters that aren't in his books I have created through inspiration of his writings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Helm's Deep, after Aragorn learns of all the Uruk-hai heading their way  
  
Down in the armoury of Helm's Deep, young boys, old men, and some warriors were all readying themselves for the battle that was to come that night. "Farmers, stable boys.these are no soldiers," Aragorn said, looking around him. "Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said as an old man walked past him. ".Or too few," Legolas said as Aragorn nodded, still looking around at the Rohirrim. "Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." This caused the commotion in the armoury to stop momentarily. "And they should be, 300, against 10 000?" Legolas said, slipping into Sindarian so the men wouldn't understand him. "They have a better chance here defending themselves than they did at Edoras," Aragorn countered, speaking in Sindarian as well. "Aragorn, they cannot win this fight," Legolas despaired, the Elven words rolling over his tongue. "They're all going to die!" "Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted in the Common tongue. He looked at Legolas a second longer and left the armoury. "Let him go lad, let him be," Gimli said, stopping Legolas from going after Aragorn. Legolas left, his shoulders sagging from the despair he felt, leaving Gimli shaking his head in the armoury.  
  
"I need to get some air," Legolas thought to himself as he sought to seek out the highest point of Helm's Deep, where he could see the sky and not be bothered by anyone. When he reached the highest point, he sat down and stared up at the moon. The wind whistled around him, but he could have sworn he heard a voice as it blew. He shrugged as the wind died down, but heard it again. "Sleep, my prince," the voice said softly as the wind blew. Something about the voice sounded familiar, and heeding the voice, Legolas closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was no longer at Helm's Deep, but he was in the beautiful wooded area of Rivendell. In front of him stood a figure in a white flowing dress with her back towards him. She had raven coloured that blew in the wind. "Why do you despair, Legolas?" the figure said, not turning around. Legolas froze, recognizing the voice that spoke, and the person that stood in front of him. "This cannot be," Legolas said in a barely audible whisper. "Pheraearwen?" "Aye, my love, 'tis I," Pheraearwen said, turning around and looking into his sapphire eyes with her own deep sea-blue ones. "Why do you despair?" "I can find no hope when the odds against us are so great, my love," Legolas said, moving closer to Pheraearwen. "But how is this possible? How can I be here with you?" Pheraearwen smiled and said, "All these years, you have always been in my heart. I am still waiting for you, watching over you." "You have been in my heart as well, my love," Legolas said, embracing Pheraearwen, something he hadn't done in 30 long years. "I have missed you greatly." "And I have missed you," Pheraearwen said, looking up at him. "But it is not time for us to be together yet. There is still much you have to do. Do not despair, for there is always hope as long as you have the light in your heart. Let the light shine through, Legolas." "How can I believe that there is still hope, Pheraearwen?" Legolas said, his eyes looking lost. "Trust yourself, for I have told you before, all those years ago, you were the light that shone through the darkness," Pheraearwen said, placing a hand on his cheek. "Believe me, Legolas, as long as you allow it, there will always be hope," she said, kissing him softly. "Now, you must go back, for Aragorn will need you, Middle Earth will need you." "I do not want to wake from this dream," Legolas said, taking her hand. "For when I wake, you will not be there." "I will always be there, in your heart," Pheraearwen said, smiling. "Now go. Remember, there will always be hope and the Valar and I will be watching over you," she said, kissing him again. "Farewell, my love." At these words, Legolas snapped awake. Confused for a moment, his mind slowly registered to where he was and what his purpose was. Nimbly, he descended from his spot to go in search of his friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas searched around Helm's Deep and finally found his friend back in the armoury, putting on armour. Legolas quickly joined Gimli in a different room and pulled some armour on as well. When he was finished, his friend had just started to reach for his sword. Legolas picked it up and handed it to his friend. "We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray," Legolas said as Aragorn took the sword. "Forgive me, I was wrong to despair." Sensing the change in his friend, he was suddenly grateful for the power of the elves. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as Legolas did the same. "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas," Aragorn said. The two looked at each other, knowing this would be one of the greatest trials they will have to go through. They both tried not to laugh as Gimli walked in with a chain mail shirt that was extremely long on him when they suddenly heard a horn. "That is no orc horn," Legolas said as hope returned to his voice.  
  
"How is this possible?" Theoden asked, as he looked upon all the Elven soldiers that had just entered Helm's Deep. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," Haldir said, the majesty of the elves in his voice. "An alliance once existed between men and elves. Long ago, we fought and died together. We've come to honour that allegiance," he said, looking up at the familiar faces heading his way. "Mae govannen, Haldir," Aragorn said, embracing his friend. "You are most welcome." Aragorn released Haldir and Legolas moved to greet his fellow elf. "We are proud to stand along side men once more," Haldir said to Theoden.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was in position, poised and ready for the battle. The noise of the army marching towards them could be heard through every inch of Helm's Deep. "Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!" Aragorn said in Sindarian as he walked along the lines of elves. He stopped when he reached Legolas and Gimli. A crash of lightening lit up the night sky and threw the opposing army into sharp view. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said, reassuring the future king. Silently, the wind blew and tousled Legolas' hair and again, he heard Pheraearwen's voice. "Trust in yourself," Pheraearwen's wind-carried voice said, making Legolas smile and swell with hope. "Hannon le (Thank you), my love," Legolas whispered into the wind. His heart swelled with hope, and love for all that he held dear and for the love that he had lost so many years ago. For them, he would fight until his very last breath, if that is what the Valar wishes his destiny be.  
  
The End  
  
© Copyright 2003  
All rights reserved 


End file.
